Simple Together
by Cordelune
Summary: [Oneshot] pov. Harry. Je suis vieux, et il y a longtemps que tout cela s'est produit... Mais les souvenirs sont encore jeunes, et je sais qu'ils le resteront. Mémoires d'un vieil homme.


- NOTE IMPORTANTE - NOTE IMPORTANTE -
    
    C**ette**** fic a déjà été publiée, mais je l'avais supprimée, car il y avait un problème de parution (que je n'ai pas réussi à enlever dans ce nouvel essai -_-). Et comme je n'ai _toujours_ pas réussi à 'réparer' ce problème, je m'excuse d'avance pour les problèmes de lecture. Je réalise bien que c'est moins agréable de lire dans ces conditions, mais je ne peux rien y faire! Et j'offre aussi toutes mes excuses à tous les revieweurs dont les reviews ont été supprimées quand j'ai enlevé cette fic la première fois. Je suis franchement, et désespérément désolée! **
    
    Bonjour! D'abord une précision : c'est un one-shot. Il n'y aura pas de suite.
    
    Au début, j'avais seulement envie d'écrire, alors j'ai commencé en ne sachant pas où cette histoire s'en allait. Mais, maintenant que je l'ai fini, je suis vraiment fière de l'avoir écrite! Je la trouve assez belle pour un one-shot parti avec aucune idée. 
    
    Le titre de la chanson en gras est _Simple Together_, d'_Alanis__ Morissette_. J'ai mis la traduction de chaque vers entre parenthèse en _dessous_ du vers.
    
    Vous me direz ce que vous en penserez si ça vous chante. Mais je vous avoue que même si vous ne me laissez aucune review, je crois que je serais quand même immensément fière de cette histoire!
    
    Bon, alors, _enjoy_!

/ : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \
    
    ****
    
    **_*Flash-back*_**
    
    You've been my golden best friend
    
    _(Tu as été pour moi un meilleur ami en or)_
    
    Now with post-demise at hand
    
    _(Avec un post-mortem en main)_

Fini…

Je te regarde t'éteindre… À petit feu, à petite souffrance…

Et je souffre avec toi.
    
    Can't go to you for consolation
    
    _(Je ne peux pas venir vers toi pour me consoler)_
    
    Cause we're off limits during this transition
    
    _(Parce qu'on n'a plus de frontière durant cette transition)_
    
    Je te regarde dans les yeux. Et j'essaie de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme, de te transmettre mon amour infini pour toi. J'essaie de te montrer comme je souffre pour toi, comme je souffre avec toi, comme je partage ta douleur. 
    
    Nous pleurons tous les deux, et nous restons silencieux. Mais ça n'a aucune importance. Entre nous, les mots sont futiles. Nous n'avons pas besoin de parler pour comprendre tous les deux que c'est la fin, qu'il n'y aura plus de Draco et Harry à l'avenir.
    
    This grief overwhelms me
    
    _(Le deuil me subjugue)_
    
    It burns in my stomach
    
    _(Ça me brûle le ventre)_
    
    And I can't stop bumping into things
    
    _(Et je n'arrête pas de foncer dans les objets)_
    
    Je regardes tes beaux yeux gris se vider lentement. Toute étincelle de vie te quitte, peu à peu. Tu me regardes toujours, mais je sais que tu ne me vois plus. La souffrance te submerge, je le sais. Cesse de lutter, mon bel ange. Cesse de te raccrocher ainsi à la vie, tu te fais du mal.
    
    Je me penche vers toi, et dépose mes lèvres sur les tiennes en un dernier baiser, un baiser d'adieu, un baiser de la mort. 
    
    Un peu comme un Détraqueur, à l'exception que moi, j'essaie de te rappeler tous les bons moments que l'on a passés ensemble, toutes les joies que l'on a partagées ces dernières années. 
    
    Je me penche vers toi, pour te rappeler que je suis là, à tes côtés, même si tu ne me vois pas. Tout comme tu seras aux miens, pendant que tu m'attendras là-haut, et que je serai aveugle à ta vue.
    
    Je me penche vers toi, pour te signifier que je ne t'oublierai pas, que je t'aimerai à jamais, même à travers la mort. Nous sommes trop unis tous les deux pour nous quitter vraiment.
    
    I thought we'd be simple together
    
    _(Je pensais qu'on serait simple ensemble)_
    
    I thought we'd be happy together
    
    _(Je pensais qu'on serait heureux ensemble)_
    
    Thought we'd be limitless together
    
    _(Je pensais qu'on serait unis tous les deux)_
    
    I thought we'd be precious together
    
    _(Je pensais qu'on serait beaux ensemble)_
    
    But I was sadly mistaken
    
    _(Mais malheureusement je me suis trompé)_
    
    Tu fermes les yeux, enfin. Je suis heureux pour toi. Ta souffrance se termine. Tu n'auras plus les soucis de la vie quotidienne. Tu ne seras plus jamais bless
    
    Je ferme les yeux, blessé. Je suis heureux pour toi, mais maintenant que ma moitié est partie, je me sens si seul. J'ai l'impression d'être amputé d'un membre, ou de m'être fait arraché le visage. La douleur du cœur m'est tellement présente qu'elle en devient physique. Comment survivrais-je, sans toi… C'est contre-nature d'arracher le cœur d'une personne. En partant, tu m'as arraché le cœur, mon ange. 
    
    Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas. Je sais que tu me le rendras, quand on se retrouvera, dans quelques années. Quand je te rejoindrai dans la mort. Je sais que tu m'y attendras. J'ai confiance en toi, en notre amour.
    
    Je repense à toi, à nous. À tous les beaux moments passés, à tous ces beaux moments qui ne se reproduiront plus jamais. Nous étions bien ensemble… 
    
    La guerre avait beau faire rage au dehors, mais nous deux, à l'intérieur, nous étions en sécurité. Ce n'étais que retarder l'inévitable. C'était sûr que l'un de nous deux allait mourir avant l'autre. C'était sur et certain, mais je ne croyais pas que ce moment serait si tôt, et surtout si douloureux. 
    
    J'aurais pu faire quelque chose, j'aurais dû faire quelque chose! Mais j'étais trop absorbé par toi. J'étais trop égoïstement amoureux de toi pour me préoccuper de la guerre au-delà de nous. Et lui, lui… Lui qui a détruit ma vie à peine quelques mois après ma naissance, lui qui a détruit celle de tant d'autres personnes… Lui qui t'a enlevé de moi… Lord Voldemort… Pourquoi vit-il encore aujourd'hui… ? Pourquoi ne meure-t-il pas de culpabilité? Pourquoi ne meure-t-il pas étouffé par ses mauvais sentiments?
    
    You've been my soul mate and then some
    
    _(Tu as été mon âme sœur)_
    
    I remembered you the moment I met you
    
    _(Je me souviens de toi au moment où nous nous sommes rencontrés)_
    
    With you I knew god's face was handsome
    
    _(Avec toi, je savais que le visage de dieu était magnifique)_
    
    With you I saw fun and expansion
    
    _(Avec toi, je voyais du divertissement et la possiblité de grandir)_
    
    Je repense à toi, à nous. Je revois notre rencontre. Deux personnes, un magasin, un regard, un sentiment nouveau, une impression de flotter. Je t'avais tout de suite trouvé si beau, si impressionnant et élégant. Un ange tombé du ciel! Un ange tombé sur mon chemin. Un ange qui m'était réservé. 
    
    Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite la grandeur et la pureté de l'amour que je te portais. Ne l'ayant jamais connu, pour cause d'un passé douloureux, je ne pouvais pas l'identifier... Je crois que ça a été la même chose pour toi. Mais j'ai quand même tout de suite voulu te connaître, et être avec toi.
    
    Par contre je ne sais trop comment tout a commencé à se dégrader entre nous. Malgré tout, je gardais espoir qu'un jour tu me montre un de tes côté secret, un côté qui aurait été caché de la vue de tous. Ce côté que j'avais aperçu dans la boutique la première fois. 
    
    Ah… Draco, comme tu es bon comédien… Jamais je n'aurais imaginé tout ce que tu cachais, et tous ce que tu ressentais pour moi… Jusqu'à ce jour où l'on se battait, et où tu m'as embrassé. Je me rappelle avoir été si surpris, si agréablement surpris! Cette sensation de flottement, qui ne m'avait jamais abandonnée depuis ce jour, m'avait submergé. J'était tellement heureux. 
    
    Tout a réellement commencé en ce jour… Et ça a évolué. Au début, je ne savais pas trop comment me comporter avec toi. Je me disais que tu ferais sûrement comme si rien ne s'était passé, que tu continuerais de m'humilié, me bousculer, me provoquer… Mais je m'étais trompé. Heureusement.
    
    Je n'en avais parlé ni à Ron, ni à Hermione. Me disant que pour Draco, ce devait être un accident, j'avais préféré oublié cet évènement. Alors, pour quelque jour, je t'ai évité soigneusement. Rêvassant à ce merveilleux baiser que tu m'avais offert. À ce moment spectaculaire qui ne se reproduirait plus.
    
    Mais c'était sans compté sur ta détermination sans borne! Tu me cherchais, je le savais. Mais je m'en fichais, moi je ne voulais pas te parler. Je voulais rester dans ma bulle pleine d'espoir et d'illusion le plus de temps possible avant que tu n'arrives et la fasse éclater avec ton regard lançant des éclairs et tes paroles tranchantes.
    
    Le soir, je prenais souvent ma cape d'invisibilité, pour me rendre sur le toit et observer la voie lactée. J'avais une telle impression de puissance, seul sur les hauts toits, devant l'immense ciel étoilé, avec la lune qui me souriait et les étoiles qui me saluaient, que je ne pu m'empêcher d'y retourner de plus en plus souvent. Parfois, j'y passais même la nuit. Je savais qu'il y avait un risque que je tombe, et que je meurs sur le coup, mais je m'en fichais. Passer la nuit à dormir sur un toit de centaines de mètre de hauteur en valait la peine.
    
    Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, qui était, la plupart du temps, sur les toits bien avant moi. Tu t'installais à l'abris de mon regard, et m'observais. Probablement toute la nuit. Je ne m'en serais probablement jamais douté, jusqu'à ce que tu viennes enfin me rejoindre.
    
    J'avais failli tombé tellement je ne m'attendais pas à te voir là! Mais tu m'as retenu par la taille pour rétablir mon équilibre, et ne l'avait pas lâchée, même quand j'étais revenu sur mes pieds.
    
    Je me rappelle comme tu étais beau… La nuit, c'était vraiment ton élément. Tes yeux éclairés par la lune semblaient infiniment profonds, et ta peau pâle paraissait aussi blanche qu'un drap immaculé, tandis que tes cheveux brillaient avec les étoiles. C'est à ce moment que j'ai réalisé que jamais je ne pourrais t'oublier. J'avais deux options : soit je passais ma vie à tes côtés, soit je passais ma vie à rechercher ton amour. 
    
    Je n'ai pas pu me retenir, je t'ai embrassé à mon tour, et tu y a répondu. Tes bras déjà sur ma taille se sont resserrés et j'ai probablement passé mes bras autour de ton cou. Je ne sais plus trop ce qui s'est passé ensuite, mais je sais que c'est à ce moment que le merveilleux lien qui nous unit encore aujourd'hui a commencé à s'enrouler autour de nous, pour ne plus nous lâcher, mais dans cette mort que tu dois traverser présentement.
    
    This loss is numbing me
    
    _(Cette perte me paralyse)_
    
    It pierces my chest
    
    _(Ça traverse mon torse)_
    
    And I can't stop dropping everything
    
    _(Et je n'arrête pas de tout échapper)_
    
    Nous avons continuer à nous voir régulièrement, en cachette. Mais j'avais trop besoin de toi, et c'était partagé. Je devais te voir plus souvent, plus longtemps. J'imaginais comme se serait plaisant de pouvoir se montrer au grand jour, de montrer à tout le monde que j'aimais Le Grand Draco Malefoy, que j'avais réussi sans même m'en apercevoir à faire fondre son cœur de glace, que je l'avais dompté et que je sortais avec lui. Mais je n'osais pas t'en parler, mon ange. J'avais trop peur que tu refuses l'idée. 
    
    Mais il y avait déjà ce lien. Il suffisait que tu me regardes pour savoir comment je me sentais. Et c'était la même chose de mon côté. Alors, quand on se voyait, je savais bien tu t'apercevais que quelque chose clochait avec moi. Mais tu ne disais rien, tu attendais que je te le dise de moi-même. C'est une des choses que j'admire chez toi, mon ange. Tu sais tellement bien écouter et comprendre. 
    
    Alors, comme je voyais que ça commençait à t'inquiéter, je te l'ai dit. Je me suis collé contre toi et je t'ai confié cette idée qui m'habitait, et les espoirs rattachés à elle. Quand j'ai eu fini, j'ai levé mon regard vers toi. Tu me souriais tendrement. Et je me suis senti fondre dans tes bras. Tu m'as dit que tu y pensais aussi, et que tu avais les mêmes espoirs que moi. J'ai été tellement soulagé. Je crois que tu l'as vu, comme d'habitude, car tu as éclaté de rire et tu m'as embrassé. 
    
    C'est cette nuit-là que l'on a eu notre première nuit d'amour. La meilleure nuit de ma vie. Je te sentais partout. Autour de moi, sur moi, sous moi, en moi. Mon ange, mon bel ange… Si tu savais comme j'étais ému. Te voir enfin nu m'avait coupé le souffle! Et quand je t'ai posséder après que tu m'aies fait de même, j'étais si heureux que mon cœur en a manqué un battement!
    
    On s'est endormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, la tête pleine de promesse pour le lendemain.
    
    I thought we'd be sexy together
    
    _(Je pensais qu'on serait sexy ensemble)_
    
    Thought we'd be evolving together
    
    _(Je pensais qu'on évoluerait ensemble)_
    
    I thought we'd have children together
    
    _(Je pensais qu'on aurait des enfants ensemble)_
    
    I thought we'd be family together
    
    _(Je pensais qu'on serait une famille ensemble)_
    
    But I was sadly mistaken
    
    _(Mais malheureusement je me suis trompé)_
    
    Il faisait soleil quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain. Je me suis étiré, le visage traversé par un sourire malgré moi. Je me suis relevé sur un coude et t'ai regardé dormir. Encore plus beau qu'à l'ordinaire. Ou bien peut-être était-ce ma perception de toi qui avait changée. Tu étais serein, paisible. Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller, même si les cours allait commencé dans moins d'une heure.
    
    À ce moment je n'étais plus certain de pensé tout haut et simplement dans ma tête. Je crois que j'ai pensé tout haut, mais je n'ai aucune certitude. J'ai pensé (dit?) que tu était beau, que je t'aimais tant et tellement que j'aurais l'impression de mourir si tu partais. Que je savais que notre histoire durerait longtemps, jusqu'à la mort et même plus. Que cette nuit avait été spectaculaire, la plus merveilleuse de toute ma vie et que je te remerciais pour ça. Je t'ai remercié aussi pour être entré dans ma vie et y être resté. Que tu étais le plus beau des cadeaux.
    
    Ensuite je t'ai embrassé et me suis décollé de toi pour aller me laver. Si je m'étais retourné, j'aurais sûrement vu le sourire qui commençait à fleurir sur tes lèvres, mais je ne me suis pas retourné. Par contre, quelques minutes plus tard, tu es entré dans la salle de bain, a ouvert la porte de la douche, m'a embrassé comme tu ne m'avais jamais encore embrassé, d'un mélange de tendresse infinie et de passion brûlante, puis tu es entré dans la douche et a refermé la porte. Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais plus que tout, et a recommencé à m'embrassé de manière plus passionnée encore. Nous avons fait l'amour pour la deuxième fois dans ta grande douche de Préfet.
    
    Nous avons manqué les deux premiers cours de la journée, qui étaient en fait deux cours de potions avec Gryffondor et Serpentard. Mais ça nous importait peu. À la place d'y aller, nous nous sommes lentement habillés, nous avons fait venir de la nourriture pour déjeuner, et nous avons passé la matinée à discuter, à s'embrasser ou simplement à profiter de la présence de l'autre. 
    
    Au dîner, nous avons paresseusement descendu les marches menant à la Grande Salle, un bras chacun autour de la taille de l'autre. Quand nous sommes entrés, plus personne ne parlait, plus personne ne bougeait. 
    
    J'ai regardé autour de moi, et à la table des Gryffondor, j'ai vu Ron, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts, Hermione, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui comprends enfin, Ginny, un sourire timide aux lèvres, et les jumeaux Weasley, qui s'en étaient vite remis et qui commençaient à crier des bravo entrecoupés d'éclats de rire.
    
    À la table des Serdaigle, j'ai seulement remarqué que Cho était figée, la fourchette arrêtée en plein trajet et la bouche grande ouverte, et que quelques garçons souriaient, content pour toi et moi.
    
    Chez les Pouffsouffle, tous le monde avait l'air content qu'un nouveaux couple soit né. Les filles soupiraient en marmonnant que nous étions mignons, tandis que les garçons commençaient à se défiger et à applaudir timidement.
    
    Les Serpentard, eux, étaient les plus surprenants. Pansy Parkinson s'était évanouie, retenue de peine et de misère par Milicent Bullstrode. Crabbe et Goyle, quand à eux, avaient hoché les épaules en signe d'incompréhension et avaient recommencé à manger. Blaise Zabini lui, avait un sourire en coin et le regard pétillant. Il avait l'air de celui qui savait tout depuis le début, et qui venait de trouver la preuve qui lui manquait.
    
    Parmi les professeurs, j'ai vu Rogue qui s'étouffait, Hagrid qui hochait la tête en signe d'approbation, McGonagall qui me fit un bref hochement de tête, et enfin Dumbledor. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice, et un sourire chaleureux s'étendait sur ses lèvres. Je su à cet instant qu'il savait tout depuis le début, et qu'il appuyait et encourageait totalement notre relation à toi et moi. 
    
    Et finalement, je me suis tourné vers mon toi, mon ange. Tu semblais sur le point d'éclater de rire. Je savais aussi que ton orgueil était flatté que notre relation ait causé tant de réactions. Et je dois avoué que je l'étais peu être un peu aussi. Tu as enfin tourné ton regard vers moi, m'a fait un clin d'œil et un sourire en coin. Tu m'as embrassé brièvement et nous as fait avancé. 
    
    Nous nous sommes séparés et nous nous sommes assis chacun à notre table respective. Après beaucoup de questions et de discutions, l'évènement « Draco-Harry » est passé. J'étais soulagé de pouvoir enfin simplement t'embrasser ou me promener avec toi sans que nous soyons constamment interrompu par des questions.
    
    Notre vie a continué ainsi. Nous avons fini notre sixième année, puis notre septième. Nous nous sommes installés dans une charmante petite maison éloignée de la ville et de ses bruits, et nous avons continué notre routine, nous avons continué notre amour.
    
    If I had a bill for all the philosophies I shared
    
    _(Si on me donnait un dollar pour toutes les réflexions que j'ai partagées)_
    
    If I had a penny for all the possibilities I presented
    
    _(Si on me donnait un sou pour les possibilités que j'ai présentées)_
    
    If I had a dime for every hand thrown up in the air
    
    _(Si on me donnait dix sous pour chaque main dans les airs)_
    
    My wealth would render this no less severe
    
    _(Ma fortune ne retirerait en rien la gravité de cela)_
    
    Je repense à toi, à nous. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pleurer. Je suis dans notre maison. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer ce qui se passerait si tu étais encore de ce monde. Je serais sûrement dans tes bras, ou en train de faire à manger, ou encore à appeler Ron ou Hermione pour avoir de leurs nouvelles. Mais tu n'es plus là, et ne le sera jamais plus.
    
    _I _thought we'd be genius together
    
    _(Je pensais qu'on serait ingénieux ensemble)_
    
    I thought we'd be healing together
    
    _(Je pensais qu'on guérirait ensemble)_
    
    I thought we'd be growing together
    
    _(Je pensais qu'on grandirait ensemble)_
    
    Thought we'd be adventurous together
    
    _(Je pensais qu'on serait aventureux ensemble)_
    
    But I was sadly mistaken
    
    _(Mais malheureusement je me suis trompé)_
    
    ****
    
    Je repense à toi, à nous. Et j'ai encore peine à me faire à cette idée que quelqu'un pourrait croire que tu n'as jamais existé. Que la plupart des gens t'ont déjà oublié. Je regrettes d'être un des seuls à t'avoir connu réellement… Tout le monde aurait dû savoir que tu avais, en réalité, une personnalité d'or.
    
    ****
    
    Thought we'd be exploring together
    
    _(Je pensais qu'on explorerait ensemble)_
    
    Thought we'd be inspired together
    
    _(Je pensais qu'on serait inspiré ensemble)_
    
    I thought we'd be flying together
    
    _(Je pensais qu'on volerait ensemble)_
    
    Thought we'd be on fire together
    
    _(Je pensais qu'on serait en feu ensemble)_
    
    But I was sadly mistaken
    
    _(Mais malheureusement je me suis trompé)_
    
    **_*Fin du flash-back*_**
    
    ****
    
    Mon ange, tu es mort à vingt-huit ans. J'en ai aujourd'hui quatre-vingt-deux. Et je sens que la mort approche. J'ai hâte de te rejoindre. 
    
    Durant ma vie, j'ai souvent eu l'envie d'en finir et de te rejoindre au plus vite, tellement le lien qui nous unit tirait pour que je sois plus près de toi. Mais je me suis dit que tu n'apprécierais pas que je me prives pour te rejoindre, hâte ou pas. Alors, pour te respecter, j'ai attendu mon temps, j'ai attendu mon heure.
    
    Quand je repense à notre histoire, je me dit que nous sommes impressionnants. Car notre amour a résister à des années de manque et d'absence. Malgré que tout repose sur la foi de se retrouver un jour. Et aussi car j'avais raison, notre amour a duré jusqu'à la mort, et plus. Car je t'aime encore, et que je ne t'ai jamais trahi.
    
    Je t'avoue, mon ange, que j'ai hâte que tu me rendes mon cœur. Car je sais que tu en auras pris grand soin, et qu'avec ton amour, tu l'auras gardé jeune.
    
    Je t'avoue, mon ange, que j'ai hâte que tu me rendes mon cœur. Car je sais que tu l'auras attaché au tiens, et pour l'éternité.

/ : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \
    
    Et voilààà… 
    
    Je suis heureuse de cette fic. Et vous? Vos impressions? Car moi, je suis franchement fière! 
    
    Comme je le disais dans la note du début, à vous me laissez une review ou pas, c'est comme ça vous chante. Car de toute façon, ça n'enlèvera pas ma fierté pour cette fic faite avec rien! 
    
    Bon alors à la prochaine!
    
    Cordelune

-2e parution le 7 avril 2004-


End file.
